


Mr. Vega's Class is in Session

by Nbnysh



Series: Huga Vega/Reader one-shots [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, But theres nothing to worry about when your'e by his side!, Chapter 2 is literally just smut, Fluff, Hugo Vega/Reader - Freeform, Hugo also discovers a little nickname? that he likes, Hugo's all nervous, M/M, Some alluding to sex, Teacher party, Teachers can get wild, hugo vega - Freeform, ish, then theres some car sex in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Yeah I had no idea what to call this.... Hugo and you go to a party with his teacher friends, he's nervous because he's never brought a male partner around his co-workers before... Ends up being A-ok and then Hugo gets a little tipsy and you're obsessed with him... Yeah.... stay tuned for chapter 2, its a good one (Car sex w Mr.Vega... hint hint)





	1. Hugo Doesn't Stay Nervous For Long

Hugo is more nervous than usual tonight, this is the first time he has ever brought a partner to one of his ‘teacher friend parties’ since he’s lived in Maple Bay, him and Kevin split up before ever attending one here and Hugo isn’t sure how everybody is going to react. Sure, they all know that he’s gay and how him and Kevin adopted Ernest but

“It’s different seeing two men together in person…” Hugo says shyly, “It’s not like I don’t want to show you off because I do, I am unbelievably happy with you, I’m just… Scared…. I feel like I’m 15 and coming out for the first time again, it’s pathetic” He looks down at his lap as the two of you sit parked in front of Hugo’s colleagues house.

You reach over and grab Hugo’s hands in yours, “Everything is going to be okay, you’re like, the most popular teacher in that place!” Hugo sighs…

“What would Pablo Escobrawl do?!” You almost shout, trying to get your boyfriend to get hyped up and shake off some of his nerves.

“Babe…” Hugo says with a slight smile creeping onto his lips – you know he can’t stay down when wrestling is brought up

“You know what he would do?!” You say excitedly, “He would step into that ring!! Uh... Party... And he would DESTROY HIS OPPONENT!! Or… uh... his… teacher friends... YEAH!”

“Alright alright…” Hugo says, looking up at you with his soft hazel eyes, you can still sense some fear in him but he seems a bit less rigid now “Let’s do this thing!” Hugo squeezes your hand and then you both exit the car and make your way to the front door.

Hugo rings the doorbell, and just before the door opens you reach down and grab his hand, intertwining your fingers with his – yours aren’t quite as big and strong, but you hold him tight and try and make him feel a bit more at ease. Hugo looks over and gives you a grateful smile, and then his co-worker comes to the door.

 

“Hugo!!!” the teacher friend says, wearing a plain t-shirt and blue jeans - _it’s so weird seeing teachers out of… yknow... teacher clothes..._ you think to yourself. He’s holding two beers and he hands them to you and Hugo before you even step inside, “And who’s this!” Hugo’s colleague says happily.

“Uh…” Hugo stammers, and you take the initiative to step in and introduce yourself to who you now know is Trent, or Mr. Moores, a grade 8 teacher with a specialty in sciences.

The two of you walk in to rooms of mingling teachers, everybody has a drink in hand, soft but upbeat music is playing in the background, and everybody seems to be having a great time.

As you meet more and more people, and more and more people look at you and Hugo and smile, ask questions, seem genuinely interested and excited for the two of you, Hugo begins to relax.

Hugo brings you over to take a bit of a rest in the living room while the majority of the party migrates to the kitchen for shots – _Teachers did shots?!?!?!?,_ you were pleasantly surprised at how fun this was, you had half expected some book club type party with aging librarians and teachers who still rapped knuckles for missing homework.

“Thank you…” Hugo says softly, the scent of beer beginning to hang heavy on his breath

“Any time babe!” You say with a big grin on your face, you’re so happy he’s less nervous now, his previous blush being replaced by the heat generated from alcohol consumption instead.

 

You sit back and smile at Hugo, taking him in in this environment. He is wearing a tight fitting, light brown Henly style shirt with the top button undone, a bit of his chest hair peeking out of the top; his sleeves are rolled up just below his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms, thick veins coursing down them and spilling onto his hands – so strong, thick and dusted with coarse black hair, nails trimmed neatly and tapping on his thigh.

You scan up, seeing the skin on his neck glistening from the warmth of the house being crowded with so many people, you lick your lips and imagine the slightly salty taste your lips would encounter if you were to press them to Hugo there.

Upwards more, you watch as Hugo takes a long sip from his can of beer, how his lips wrap around the silver rim of the can, how it shifts his mustache ever so slightly, and then how his adam’s apple bobs with each swallow. It seems like something so small, but Hugo makes it look sensual because, well, its Hugo fucking Vega.

Hugo’s hair is barely held in its bun, loosening up with each throw of his head in laughter and each time his nervous hand runs itself through the thick locks.

 

He is such a beautiful man; you sigh audibly as your eyes meet. “What is it?” Hugo asks quizzically, his eyebrow arching up in that certain way it does, glasses slipping down his nose ever so slightly from the perspiration.

You giggle to yourself, “Nothing” You say pleasantly and move a strand of hair that’s sticking to Hugo’s forehead.

Hugo slides his free hand along the back of the couch and around your shoulders, he pulls you into his embrace and kisses your lips softly, his mouth is still cold from the beer can and the contrast between your hot lips and his is nice, really really nice.

The two of you have been at the party for just over two hours, by this point, all of the gym teachers are essentially wasted and trying to set up a game of beer pong –yelling about how they haven’t done this since college, the art teachers teeth are stained red from their wine, a few of Hugo’s fellow English teachers are going shot for shot in the kitchen and the school counsellor and Mr. Moores just snuck upstairs, holding hands and giggling along the way.

Hugo looks at you with a soft but intense look in his eyes as you two pull away from the kiss, “Do you want to get out of here?” He says in a lowered voice, eyes narrowing and a sneaky grin creeping onto his face...

“Are you sure you don’t need to stay later babe?” You say, but then Hugo places a warm, thick finger to your lips “We should get out of here” His face gets even more red, and you finally clue in.

“OH!” You say a bit too loud, “Ooh! You mean like… yknow” You make a lewd but discreet gesture with your hands

Hugo pushes your hands down “Stop that! Not here! Let’s go. Now” How Hugo manages to be embarrassed but simultaneously a sexual deviant, you’ll never know, he grips your hand and you make your way to the door.

You barely manage to say goodbye to anybody, as soon as the door shuts Hugo holds your hips hard on the front step and kisses you deep – the alcohol hot on his breathe.

Your heartbeat is racing already, Hugo can go from being sweet and adorable one second and then to a strong, incredibly hot, God the next.

The two of you walk to the car, parked fairly far down the street where the streetlights seem to not be working... As you get there Hugo steps in front of you and opens up… _what?_ He opens up the door to the backseat.

“Get in” He says with a stern, gravelly voice.

 _OH fuck,_ you think before he’s pushing you down on the seat, climbing in and shutting the door behind him.


	2. Mr. Vega......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am sleepy and have been driving all day but I needed to get this down, it isn't edited at all so forgive meeeeee

“Get in” He says with a stern, gravelly voice.  
OH fuck, you think before he’s pushing you down on the seat, climbing in and shutting the door behind him.  
Your back and upper body are awkwardly pressed against the other back door, it’s not very comfortable but you don’t really have time to care because Hugo’s dark backlit figure is standing (sort of) above you and his typically sweet and gentle eyes are burning.

His knee is on the seat between your awkwardly sprawled legs, while his other is on the floor of the car keeping him steady. His hands are on you in seconds, reaching for your belt and untucking your shirt, his hands are fumbling due to his buzz so you take over on instinct and begin undoing your own pants.

Hugo starts to work on his own, taking off his belt and throwing it into the front seat before shimmying out of his pants and underwear as you kick yours off as well.  
Hugo hasn’t said one word since he shoved you back here and you can’t get enough of it, it’s exhilarating, its intimidating and it’s so sexy. You feel like a couple of teenagers, the windows fogging up from your heavy breaths, the sweaty awkward fumbling of clothes, but instead of a pubescent novice you have Hugo. A man who has rode your ass so hard you had to take a day off work, who knows where you like to be kissed right under your earlobe and who whispers the dirtiest but somehow sweetest things you’ve ever heard a man say, who could go down on you for hours if given the chance… and who, right now, has turned into a dark, sexy, mess of a man who is about to fuck you senseless in the back of your car, outside of his friend’s house, with all of his colleagues just steps away.

Hugo’s stroking his hardening cock and about to work his fingers into you dry before you stop him “H-Hugo! There’s... there’s… in the glove box… it’s...” You’re flushed and flustered and stammering like mad, but you know there’s a single sample pack of lube in the glove box –Ernest had recently had sex ed. at school and put the sample in there after you picked him up, embarrassed. 

Thank God… you think to yourself, Hugo was huge and did not look like he was planning on being very patient tonight.  
Hugo leans over the front and pops open the glove compartment, fishing around until he finds the small pack of lube, he tears it open, spilling it on his cock and covering it with each stroke, he pours the remaining liquid between your spread legs, removes his hand from his cock and runs his already wet fingers over your entrance. 

Hugo closes his eyes as he slides one finger into you, “So fucking tight baby…” He mumbles, you groan louder than you expected, his fingers working you deep and thoroughly –albeit faster than you’re used to.  
He slides a second in and scissors them, working you open as fast as he possibly can without being too hurtful “I need to fuck you, now” Hugo says abruptly, the fire in his eyes burns brighter, he looks to you for the go ahead and you nod furiously “P-please Hugo, please just fuck me”  
“Call me Mr. Vega” Hugo says with a growl.

“W-wha-w” You manage to stutter out, completely shocked and extremely aroused but what you think you just heard.  
“I’m not going to fuck you unless you call me Mr. Vega, I am your teacher after all, you need to respect me, can you do that baby?” Hugo’s voice gets less gravely and more smooth as he comes into this new persona he’s decided to play, you never knew this was something that he wanted –the teacher kink would have seemed a little too played out, you thought- but you are so into it.

You nod furiously, melting into a puddle and turning into Hugo’s –Mr. Vega’s- little slutty student. “Please fuck me Mr. Vega, please put your cock in me” You choke out with the kinkiest, sickly sweet voice you could muster.  
Hugo’s eyes narrow and he smirks “Good, very good” he mutters under his breath as he lines his cock up with your entrance and begins to push his head into you.

The stretch hurts, but right now Hugo could slap you across the face and you’d moan, you’re so into it.  
You try and catch your breath as he pushes in deeper and deeper but the car is fogged up and stuffy now, the air is thick with sweat and need and Hugo’s cock driving into you makes it very difficult to swallow any air at all.

Hugo hasn’t even kissed you, he just has his eyes locked onto your contorted, shaking body underneath him. You look him in the eye as you bite your lip, holding back a moan, “You like that don’t you baby, you like my cock deep inside you” Hugo huffs out as he thrusts into you hard. You let out a bit of an exaggerated moan “Yes Mr. Vega, I love your cock so fucking much, I love your cock in my ass” Hugo groans, he’s trying to stay in character but you’re making it very hard for him.

“Can I touch myself Mr. Vega, please!” You practically beg, your cock is hard and leaking onto your button down shirt, already soaked in sweat, you just really want to fucking come and Hugo slamming into you already feels so good….  
“Look at me while your rubbing your cock baby, I want to see that pretty little face when you cum” Hugo says, eyes lidded, sweat dripping down his forehead, strands of hair stuck slick to his face  
The second you put your hands on your cock and look at Hugo’s lust filled face you know it won’t be long until you’re coming undone, you jerk yourself faster and faster, wrist becoming a blur on your swollen member as you look your boyfriend dead in the eye.

“Mr. Vegaa...” You squeak out, Hugo knows that your close and snaps his hips into you harder, the obscene noise coming from your slick bodies slapping together, your body being pushed up and into the fogged up window behind you, the hot air and the sweat dripping from both your bodies is too much –you quickly become light headed and cum hard up your shirt and into your hand, a small rope of cum landing on your chin and the corner of your open mouth as you moan loudly.

“Oh fuck baby…” Hugo lets out,  
“Cum in me Mr. Vega, please fill me, please!” You beg as you ride out your orgasm, you felt so dirty but your lips couldn’t stop the words as they came flooding out.  
“O-Oh, MMmphhhhh” Hugo lets out a ragged slew of moans and grunts as his cock twitches and releases deep inside of you, as he’s finishing he pulls out and lets his hot load spread over your entrance, over the parts already leaking out onto the seat below you.

Your breathing begins to even out as Hugo heaves above you, one hand resting on the headrest of the passenger seat and the other wiping the strands of sticky hair from his face.  
The two of you sit for a moment before Hugo grabs his underwear from the floor and begins wiping you up, he brings the pair up to your face to wipe the bit of drying cum from your chin and slowly kisses your open mouth.

He leans his forehead against yours “I’m sorry, was that too much?” He’s already blushing and looking away from you, how this man can go from being so kinky and dominant to a bashful, sweet, amazing boyfriend is still beyond you, “That was incredible… Mr. Vega” You say with a cheeky grin.

Embarrassed, Hugo laughs “Stop that!” and sits up, handing you your pants and underwear, awkwardly trying to shimmy on his pants in the darkness of the backseat of your car.  
Once your both as dressed as you could possibly get, you get out of the car. The air is cold and refreshing, but the two of you quickly get into the front seats, start the car, and drive out of there as fast as you can as the party is still raging on inside Mr. Moores’ place.

On the way home Hugo’s phone lights up “Oh shoot….” Hugo says, looking at his most recent text message.  
“What is it?” You ask, assuming he left his favorite pen at the house or something so very Hugo-esque.  
“Trent just texted me saying ‘Hey, didn’t you guys leave an hour ago? I swear I just saw your car driving down the street? #onetoomanydrinks #yolo #ithink?’”  
You spend the rest of the ride home coming up with a lie for Mr. Vega to tell his coworkers on Monday morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com !!  
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a little smutty thing about what happens in the car, fast and dirty drunk car sex with Hugo sounds beautiful.......  
> Let me know if I should or nah.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


End file.
